


A Pink Beginning

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Gen, POV Nora Darhk, Season/Series 04, nora darhk redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Mystic Mother offers Nora and several members of the Time Bureau the chance to be Power Rangers. They have questions.





	A Pink Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or Power Rangers. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fan_flashworks on DW challenge reflect and the bingo challenge choices.

Nora is trying not to reflect on how being locked up at the Time Bureau with nothing to do but read Rebecca Silver books isn’t really helping her learn about the world, or help her atone for all the evil she put out into the world. It’s just making her horny and frustrated. She puts the book back on the shelf and regards the tablet that Mona’s put TV shows and movies on for her. It’s supposed to help her catch up on things she missed as a child. She sighs. She’s restless.

Good magic permeates the room suddenly. Nora stands and spins around. She gapes. “Mystic Mother.”

Nora’s heard about this woman, but only in rumors. She’s wearing a layered white robe, with a long shawl and an elaborate headpiece. The front piece of the hat is gold, but then braided tassels cover her head, rest on her shoulders, and fan down her back. She also wears white gloves. Her presence feels warm and pleasant. Nora sinks down onto her bed overwhelmed. Mystic Mother smiles at her.

The door to her room suddenly slams open as Mona rushes in and puts herself between Mystic Mother and Nora.

“I’ve already called for help,” Mona reassures, before she glares at Mystic Mother. “You don’t get to hurt her! Who are you and what do you want?”

“I don’t think she’s going to hurt me,” Nora manages. At least she hopes Mystic Mother isn’t here to punish her, but what other reason could she be here for?

“Good, I need at least three more,” Mystic Mother tells Mona.

“Three more what?” Nora asks suspiciously.

Mona continues to glare.

Mystic Mother sighs. “Child relax before you give me a headache.”

Mona is suddenly sitting beside Nora in her cell.

Nate, Ava, and Gary rush in. Ava and Gary have guns drawn.

“Guns, seriously?” Nate questions.

“Where is the rest of my team?” Ava demands. Her eyes widen as the gun in her hand turns to dust.

Gary’s brow furrows and his smiles thins out into a look of concentration.

“Look at you resisting my spell,” Mystic Mother praises. “Very good for a beginner.”

His gun scatters into dust as well.

“Gary, what did John do?” Ava demands, before she tells her team to hurry up and get to Nora’s cell.

“That was a defensive spell,” Mystic Mother dismisses.

“That wasn’t dark magic,” Nora reassures. “Just him protecting himself.”

Ava nods at Nora, then glares at Mystic Mother.

“Your additional personal can’t hear you,” Mystic Mother informs Ava, before the door shuts behind them.

“What do you want?” Ava glares.

“To only have to explain this once,” Mystic Mother sighs as she rubs her forehead.

“Then start explaining,” Ava prods.

Another woman is suddenly sitting beside Nora. She’s dressed in a pale pink blouse and jeans. She stands, hands balling into fist at her sides. “Rita Repulsa!”

“It’s Mystic Mother now,” Mystic Mother corrects.

“You and I may never have had the rivalry that Divatox and I did, but this is unacceptable,” the woman continues.

“Divatox is good now too. She runs a Space Pirate reform school,” Mystic Mother reminds mildly.

“I know, we’re friends.”

“Then why bring up the ancient past Karone?” Mystic Mother asks.

“It’s 2018,” Ava cuts in. “Your trying to take over the Earth as Rita Repulsa was not that…”

“Ancient past,” Mystic Mother dismisses. “I’m good now. In fact I…”

“It really wasn’t that long ago,” Nate agrees with Ava.

Mystic Mother sighs loudly.

“What is it that you…” Karone starts to cut in and then pauses as her eyes take in the pink shirt Nora is wearing, the yellow tie Gary is wearing, the green dress on Mona, Nate’s blue suit, and then she pauses to frown at Ava. “Are you wearing something red?”

Ava’s eyes widen momentarily, before she shakes her head. “That’s none of your business.”

“Date later boss?” Gary asks.

“Gary,” Ava glares.

Gary shrugs.

Mystic Mother groans. “Can we do the explanations without me developing a headache, please?”

“There are five of them,” Karone tells her. “I’ve done my time as a Power Ranger and…”

“Nora was groomed by her father and a cult to accept that she should be the vessel for a demon called Mallus, you were raised to be Dark Spectre’s Princess of Darkness. Most teams can use a mentor and I can’t think of anyone better,” Mystic Mother placates.

Karone frowns and starts to ask, “Is this because of the time that I…”

“Oh, are you finally going to admit that was you?” Mystic Mother demands.

“No, not me,” Karone decides.

“Look, Queen Bansheera, Diabolico, Vypra, along with several of their demons and minions have escaped from the hell dimension they ended up in after they were destroyed by the Lightspeed Rangers. They’re also scattered throughout time, hence using a team that can already travel through time. I’m also giving you a team with two magic users who can learn how to send them back to the hell,” Mystic Mother explains.

Karone glances at Nora, frowns briefly, then turns back to Mystic Mother. “Rita, I’m supposed to go to Mirinoi at the end of the week.”

“This is not my home planet either,” Mystic Mother points out, frustration leaking into her tone. “We’ve both tried to destroy it…”

“I was brainwashed when I did that,” Karone points out.

“I’m giving you the means to help defend Earth, which is important to a lot of your friends, people you consider family, so maybe let me finish my explanation before you interrupt me again, then team can start saving Earth,” Mystic Mother glares.

“I’m suddenly getting why Zari and Mick always have snacks handy,” Nate comments.

“Popcorn would be really good right now,” Mona agrees.

“It really would,” Gary nods.

“I could go for popcorn,” Nora sighs. How long has it been since she had popcorn?

Ava groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Fine,” Karone sighs. “I’ll help, but you get to be the one to explain this to my brother.”

“I’m Mystic Mother,” Mystic Mother sighs. “I’m tied into all the good magic on Earth, I literally cannot leave.”

Karone raises her eyebrows.

“Have him call me?” Mystic Mother bargains.

“I still don’t like you,” Karone grumbles.

“That’s Mystic Mother,” Nora hisses at her.

“I was Astronema,” Karone tells her. “She was Rita Repulsa, we didn’t get along, we’re still not going to get along. I’m not magical so…”

“I am,” Nora groans.

Karone nods and pats Nora on the back. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Nora is sentenced to,” Ava starts.

“To wallow in this cell when she’s the perfect candidate for this mission and needs to be working on her good magic so that when a dark magic user attempts to tempt her she is able to defend herself?” Mystic Mother challenges.

“That’s a good point,” Gary nods.

“I don’t have time,” Ava stresses. “The paperwork alone is going to bury me.”

“I can help,” Gary offers.

“I can’t be a Power Ranger,” Mona worries. “I mean I’d want to be, it’d be an honor, but I don’t even know how to fight!”

“We’ve been teaching you,” both Gary and Ava point out.

“Any more objections?” Mystic Mother asks as she looks at each of them. 

Nora wets her lips. She’s suddenly very sure she’s not worthy of being a hero. Karone reaches out and squeezes her hand, then prompts, “Morphers.”

“Right,” Mystic Mother agrees as she claps her hands together. There’s suddenly a device on Nora’s wrist. She stares down at it.

“Those look like the rescue morphers,” Karone comments. “Except with the Mystic Force symbol instead of the Lightspeed symbol.”

“Well.” Mystic Mother shrugs as she points out that the gold symbol on her hat is the same as the one their morphers. “Their uniforms and call will be more Time Force since rangers tend to use force as a name instead of bureau.”

“So, we’re Time Force rangers?” Nate asks slowly. “Wasn’t there already a team by that name?”

“Now there are two.” Mystic Mother smiles.

“Didn’t the earliest SPD teams have suits similar to the Time Force rangers?” Mona questions.

“So there are three,” Mystic Mother grumbles.

“How will we know where the demons we need to fight are?” Gary puts in.

“Good question,” Ava praises.

“Thanks boss.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Here have a bird,” Mystic Mother tells them before a mechanical owl appears perched on Nora’s nightstand. It has golden talons, and a white belly, and bright yellow eyes, but the rest of it is a shiny greyish blue color.

“Hi,” Mona greets.

“Hello Rangers!” the owl greets.

“What’s your name?” Gary asks as both he and Mona peer at the owl.

“I’m Whirl,” Whirl chirps.

As everyone takes the time to introduces themselves to Whirl, Karone leans in and tells Nora. “You can tell her no. It’s your choice.”

Nora stares down at her wrist, then looks around her cell. Stay here and stagnate or get the opportunity to help people and atone for all the evil things she did when she thought she had no other choice than to be evil? It’s really not a choice. She misses having choices. She’s also not sure she’s worthy, she hopes she is, but she’s sure she isn’t. She’s not sure she ever will be, but she has to at least try.

“Now that that’s settled.” Mystic Mother nods to herself.

“I have a question about weapons,” Gary puts in.

“What kind of Zords do they have?” Karone questions.

“Are Nora and Gary the only ones allowed to use magic?” Mona asks. “Oh! Will my suit have a skirt? I’d really like a skirt.”

“Will using Time Bureau equipment affect the morphs or ranger equipment at all?” Ava asks.

“We’re going to have to use the time curriers to travel through time at least,” Nate theorizes. “Right?”

Nora smiles and shakes her head. She meets Mystic Mother’s eyes and says, “Thank you.”


End file.
